1. Field of the Invention
In general, the invention relates to floating pool lounges, and particularly to floating pool lounges designed to facilitate interactions between two people.
2. Description of Related Art
Floating chaise lounges are common in pools and other swimming locations. The typical floating chaise lounge provides sufficient buoyant force to float on the surface of a body of water while a single person lies on it, typically with legs stretched out and supported horizontally. Floating chaise lounges may be of a variety of types, and use a variety of different structures and methods to provide buoyancy: some are shaped, inflatable bladders, while others use metal or plastic frames with large blocks of foam to provide buoyancy.
In addition to swimming and lounging, pools play host to any number of activities, ranging from water games to sex. However, traditional floating chaise lounges are not designed for activities involving two people—in many cases, the weight of two people is enough to capsize or sink the lounge, but even if a lounge provides sufficient buoyant force for two people, it may be difficult for two people to position themselves comfortably on it.